


Give me prompts, I'm bored

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Boredom Chronicles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Taking requests for Bellarke or Murven fics to quench my boredom





	Give me prompts, I'm bored

Comment if you have any requests for these two ships. I am open to any AU but will draw a line on some topics like rape/non-con


End file.
